<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories bring back you by AsahinaYukinii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012887">Memories bring back you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahinaYukinii/pseuds/AsahinaYukinii'>AsahinaYukinii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Care, Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease, Death, Hope, Hospital, Illness, Love, M/M, Memories, Other, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Oikawa Tooru, faith - Freeform, happiness, love friendship, vollryball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahinaYukinii/pseuds/AsahinaYukinii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the future AU of the Haikyuu , where Shoyo just got back from Brazil and was still thinking about what he was going to do in the future for his career to pursue his volleyball. Most of the events and stuff will be different than that of the original timeline because the story took place according to my timeline n thinking. </p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Faithful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the autumn, he happened to have a lots of free time after the last match. There was so much going in his life , only if there was someone to share these small moments with. It wasn't like that he had no one to talk to, due to his colorful personality he was able to make a lot of friends, but what he needed right now was someone to love and cherish his life with. He was still lost in thought when he suddenly bumped into someone. He knew it was all his fault and he was about to apologize when that deep raspy voice startled him , he looked up to see a tall male with dark hairs and deep ocean blue eyes as he yelled, not looking so happy with the spilled coffee on his shirt. </p><p>'' Watch It BOKEE!!!!! ''</p><p>He quickly backed away on instincts and again took a careful look at the other and glared at him defensively at which he only glared backed and sighed as pushed him out of the way before walking away mumbling something that was unclear to him. He was so confused at what just happened, this guy was so confusing, he didn't even let him apologize for what was basically his fault and even went away. This behavior of the other made him even more guilty and more persistent to fix up the mistake that happened earlier. He looked down to see the hot spilled coffee that's when an idea popped into his head. He looked up to saw the shop from where the other must have gotten the coffee from. He ran inside the coffee shop and ordered for two large hot coffee before rushing out and started looking around for the other. He wouldn't have gotten so far. He continues to look around for a couple of minutes before finally ending up in front of a playground with the same guy sitting there. His eyes brightened up when he spotted the other and quickly yelled. </p><p>" Mr.Wackyy!!!!! ''</p>

<p> This caused the other to snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up from the ground where he had been staring for past few seconds as the confusion was now visible on his face after seeing the same orange headed short male from earlier. He quickly got up seemingly frustrated n raises a brow. </p>

<p> " What ! What are you doing here tangerine!!" </p>

<p> This caused the excited male to stop in his tracks causing his expressions to change from excited to all serious. This guy was definitely someone he can't get along with but it was his fault that caused this from the beginning so the faster the better. </p>

<p> " EXCUSE ME MR I DON'T WAIT FOR OTHERS TO TALK!"  He said a little firmly but definitely not rudely before walking closer to the other and smiling before giving forward the coffee to the other. </p>

<p> " here! I think I owe you an apology for earlier and name is Shoyo Hinata." </p>

<p> This was so new to the other he didn't expected the other to actually come up to him and apologize to him with the coffee, This made his expressions to soften as he looked at him in the eyes n slowly reaching out his hand for the cup. </p>

<p> " I- Why?" </p>

<p> He said as he took the coffee and looked at him confused.</p>

<p> "What do u mean why? I was gonna apologize earlier if u would have waited but you just yelled and left and walked away without listening to me so I had to go and find you. The least u can do is accept my apology ."</p>

<p> This was so new and nice feeling to the other as he sat there taking the warm cup of coffee in his hands and smile slightly, but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he frowned and looked away . </p>

<p> " Th-thanks and name is Kageyama Tobio." </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lets Get to Know A Lil Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the future AU of the Haikyuu , where Shoyo just got back from Brazil and was still thinking about what he was going to do in the future for his career to pursue his volleyball. Most of the events and stuff will be different than that of the original timeline because the story took place according to my timeline n thinking.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The sudden and kind answer from the other male quickly cheered him up as he smiled and took the next swing as sat there holding his coffee and smiling.</p><p>" I hope you won't mind if I stay here and talk a bit, i would love a company for now."</p><p> The other was still confused but nodded and bought the cup near his lips and took a sip of the coffee and looked up the stary sky twinkling above them before letting out a relived sigh and looked at the other.</p><p> " You know you are one of a kind..."</p>

<p> This was a rather unusual conversation starter for the young male, this guy was so hard to read then most of the people. Who knows what he was thinking and what was going inside his mind. Tho it was the signal that other didn't hated his presence, but before Shoyo could respond with anything he continued.</p><p>" its not everyday I get company so I won't mind tho isn't is weird that you are literally trying to be friendly with a random stranger whom u bumped into and got yelled at..."</p><p> His statement made the other question the circumstances for a while before his lips stretched into a smile letting out a chuckle. </p><p> " oh? I don't see the point of not sitting here n talk when u look like you can use a friend besides I needed to apologize for earlier so I don't see the harm in it." </p><p> This made the other to go quiet for a mere moment before he burst out laughing, making the shorter male to get confused.</p><p>  " Friend? Are you kidding me??? Do u really think that anyone would wanna be my friend?" </p><p> The orange haired male just smiled at the other. </p><p> " That just give me more reasons to be your friends tho I don't plan on forcing you, but here keep my card it has my number we can chat.''</p><p> The orange haired male smile as gives his card to the other at which the dark haired male frowned a lil but took it from his hand n started reading. </p>

<p> " Hold on a minute... u play volleyball? '' </p>

<p> " Hehe YEah!!! I just joined MSBY Black Jackals! " </p>

<p> Shoyo was so excited as the other male asked him about his career but after hearing the answer from him kageyama seemed to be lost now. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A small hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the future AU of the Haikyuu , where Shoyo just got back from Brazil and was still thinking about what he was going to do in the future for his career to pursue his volleyball. Most of the events and stuff will be different than that of the original timeline because the story took place according to my timeline n thinking.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hold on a minute... u play volleyball? ''</p>
<p>" Hehe YEah!!! I just joined MSBY Black Jackals! "</p>
<p>Shoyo was so excited as the other male asked him about his career but after hearing the answer from him kageyama seemed to be lost now.</p>
<p> " heh? is there something wrong? " </p>
<p> This caused the other to snap out of his thoughts as he looked at the other male and shrugged before getting up and sighed looking at the hot coffee in  his hand as the steam was rising from it. </p>
<p> "I think i should get going now. I need to be at home at this hour, see you around boke!" </p>
<p> The reply was very vague from the other but it was better to not push things, besides they were still strangers. </p>
<p> He smiled and sat there watching the other leave as sips his hot coffee and closes his eyes feeling the hot liquid rushing down his throat and smile. </p>
<p> '' I'll break those walls soon." </p>
<p> After finishing the cup in hand Shoyo got up and started heading towards his place, It was a lot fancier than his last place but it was so quiet. He sighed as took off his coat and scarf and place it on the hanger before walking to the bed and flopping on it with his face on the pillow and took out his phone from his pocket and looked at it, there was still no new message from the other,this made him sigh a lil but he continues to stare at the blank screen before eventually falling asleep. </p>
<p> It was morning by now when Shoyo was waken up by the ring of notification appearing on his phone.He woke up n open his eyes see a message from an unknown number, he was a little bit question but chose to check the text. It said, </p><p> " Morning Boke! u up?". </p>
<p> He was a still a lil confused but soon realized that who could have sent that and smile before typing a reply to the other</p>
<p> "Bakageyama! Morning!!" </p><p> It didn't took him long enough to reply as his response made the other chuckle. </p><p> " Its Kageyama !! Boke Hinata Boke!! " </p><p> It was still morning and it didn't took them long to start a conversation where Shoyo was asking about the other and he keeps trying to dodge it but after few minutes of arguing with each other they agreed on meeting each other again , tho it was Shoyo who called him to the coffee shop nearby the gym where his team was going to held practice in the noon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Day Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the future AU of the Haikyuu , where Shoyo just got back from Brazil and was still thinking about what he was going to do in the future for his career to pursue his volleyball. Most of the events and stuff will be different than that of the original timeline because the story took place according to my timeline n thinking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  He carefully wrapped the muffler around his neck and continue to walk looking around as exhaling a long and exhausting breath as it turned into cold smoke. He looked around and continue to walk, staring at his phone on his way. It was far too long for him to be out like this and hanging around with people so called friends. He was never up for the idea for ever going out of his house and with so called friends. Yet, somehow today was so different. </p><p> He definitely wouldn't have had agreed but he still didn't knew himself why he agree to come out today, but lil did he knew everything was going to change for forever for him. He continues to walk until he was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice calling his name. He stopped n looked around , he definitely knew this excited voice as it caused him to smile a lil. </p><p> " KAGEYYYAAAMMAAA!!!" </p><p> He turned to the direction of the voice as quickly spotted the excited short male, standing a lil away from him and waving at him. He let out an annoyee sigh as noticed how everyone was standing at them n walked to the other slightly growling. </p><p> " would you stop causing a scene??" </p><p> " huh! What do you mean ? And besides you are late. </p><p>The orange haired male looked at him and pouted slightly with innocence reflecting in his eyes. This caused him to let out another sigh as he glared at him n walked passed him, walking into the cafe .</p><p> "It was only 3 minutes." </p><p> " it is still late you know. " </p><p> they continue to fight for new few moments , until they finally decided on their coffee and order. Hinata was so happy to have made a new friend and was telling him about different stuff and Life he had in Brazil. Tobio may have acted like he didn't care from outside but he was starting to like this feeling. It was so new from the life he was living for past few years. </p><p> " Hey kageyama !! What sport you like??" </p><p> This question made him flinched a lil as memories flashed upon his eyes making him shiver a lil as he looked away. </p><p> " nothing!!! " </p><p> He replied quickly with a lil hesitation and looked away taking a sip of his coffee and sighed. </p><p> Though this time he wasn't gonna get fooledby his answers as Shoyo frowned, glaring at him n crossed his arms. </p><p> " oh come on ! There has to be a game!!!"  </p><p> He knew hiding or dodging wasn't going to take him anywhere, not this time especially so he sighed before replying in a really slow voice and keeping his gaze down. </p><p> " volleyball. I used to play the setter but it was very long time ago..."</p><p> " wait really?? Setter?? ." </p><p> shorter male jumped in excitement getting intimated by his answer n looked at him with sparkling eyes </p><p> " Why didn't you tell me earlier ??? </p><p>" just coz whatever boke!!" </p><p>  He frowned from his excitement and looked away all irritated , not wanting to talk anymore. </p><p> " Why don't you come to practice with me??" </p><p> This question stirred up a strange set of feelings into his stomach as he looked at him excitedly with big pleading eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. where happines lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the future AU of the Haikyuu , where Shoyo just got back from Brazil and was still thinking about what he was going to do in the future for his career to pursue his volleyball. Most of the events and stuff will be different than that of the original timeline because the story took place according to my timeline n thinking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"KAGEYAMAAA!!!!!"</p>

<p>Noirette was bought back to reality as he looked at the excited male in front of him. </p>

<p>" What the hell do you want?? " He yelled at the male to taking out his frustrations but couldn't help and remember how everything went and looked away sighing. </p>

<p> " Hmph!! I was just saying to cheer you up! besides volleyball is fun. " </p>

<p>  He was taken back by the words of the others and looked at him confused. Was he really looking that sad ? That can't be true he wasn't good at expressing his feelings or maybe this shrimp really did read him like an open book. </p>

<p> " Sh-shut up! Not that a shrimp like yourself can really play." </p>

<p> Suddenly all the excitement was gone and there was a different kind of anger and confidence was in his eyes.</p>

<p> " Just you watch!" With those words he stood up and smile as walked out. This was so not like him, they may have just met but it was so different then how he was acting all the time, this caused the other to get up and follow him outside. They both continues to walk quietly until Shoyo stopped into his tracks and turned to the talled male follow him with that same look as before. </p>

<p> "I can fly. " Kageyama looked up to see the beautiful huge building and then saw Shoyo walking inside. He sighed to himself and carefully look around and went inside taking one of the seats in the corner. He sat there waiting as he observe the team warming up, he could feel the tension building up from watching so many unknown faces as he wasn't used to interacting with people at all. But for some reason he wanted to watch the shorter male play.</p>

<p> ''serves up'' The team yelled as a tall blond guy took his stance and hit a really powerful serve slamming it onto the other side with a 'bam'. This guy was definitely powerful as he nailed another service ace. Kags could feel his heart pumping faster from just watching the game and that's when he notice that Shoyo was in front line and was a wing spiker, was he really as good as he claimed??? Soon enough the ball was received by the other side as they attack back and it was received beautifully by the libro . The ball was now again back to the blond guy who was apparently the setter. He quickly gets into his form and sets the ball to Shoyo who was so high into the air n soon enough the ball was on the floor on the otherside. Kags couldn't believe what he saw, it was so beautiful to see, he couldn't believe his eyes. Shoyo wasn't kidding, it was so beautiful to see him but what was more amazing was the set, it was the setter that made him hit the ball. Thats when tears were in his eyes as the flash back appeared in his mind.</p>

<p> '' All I ever wanted was to play volleyball..."</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>